The human immunodeficiency virus HIV-1 is the causative agent of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), a disease characterized by the destruction of the immune system, particularly of the CD4+T-cell, with attendant susceptibility to opportunistic infections. HIV-1 infection is also associated with a precursor AIDS-related complex (ARC), a syndrome characterized by symptoms such as persistent generalized lymphadenopathy, fever and weight loss.
In common with other retroviruses, the HIV-1 genome encodes protein precursors known as gag and gag-pol which are processed by the viral protease to afford the protease, reverse transcriptase (RT), endonuclease/integrase and mature structural proteins of the virus core. Interruption of this processing prevents the production of normally infectious virus. Considerable efforts have been directed towards the control of HIV by inhibition of virally encoded enzymes.
Currently available chemotherapy targets two crucial viral enzymes: HIV protease and HIV-1 reverse transcriptase. (J. S. G. Montaner et al. Antiretroviral therapy: ‘the state of the art’, Biomed & Pharmacother. 1999 53:63-72; R. W. Shafer and D. A. Vuitton, Highly active retroviral therapy (HAART) for the treatment of infection with human immunodeficiency virus type, Biomed. & Pharmacother. 1999 53:73-86; E. De Clercq, New Developments in Anti-HIV Chemotherap. Curr. Med. Chem. 2001 8:1543-1572). Two general classes of reverse transciptase inhibitors (RTI) have been identified: nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NRTI) and non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTI). Currently the CCR5 co-receptor has emerged as a potential target for anti-HIV chemotherapy (D. Chantry Expert Opin. Emerg. Drugs 2004 9(1): 1-7; C. G. Barber Curr. Opin. Invest. Drugs 2004 5(8):851-861; D. Schols Curr. Topics Med. Chem. 2004 4(9):883-893; N. A. Meanwell and J. F. Kadow Curr. Opin. Drug Discov. Dev. 2003 6(4):451-461).
NRTIs typically are 2′, 3′-dideoxynucleoside (ddN) analogs which must be phosphorylated prior to interacting with viral RT. The corresponding triphosphates function as competitive inhibitors or alternative substrates for viral RT. After incorporation into nucleic acids the nucleoside analogs terminate the chain elongation process. HIV reverse transcriptase has DNA editing capabilities which enable resistant strains to overcome the blockade by cleaving the nucleoside analog and continuing the elongation. Currently clinically used NRTIs include zidovudine (AZT), didanosine (ddI), zalcitabine (ddC), stavudine (d4T), lamivudine (3TC) and tenofovir (PMPA).
NNRTIs were first discovered in 1989. NNRTI are allosteric inhibitors which bind reversibly at a nonsubstrate-binding site on the HIV-1 reverse transcriptase thereby altering the shape of the active site or blocking polymerase activity (R. W. Buckheit, Jr., Non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors: perspectives for novel therapeutic compounds and strategies for treatment of HIV infection, Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs 200110(8)1423-1442; E. De Clercq The role of non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) in the therapy of HIV infection, Antiviral Res. 1998 38:153-179; E. De Clercq New Developments in Anti-HIV Chemotherapy, Current medicinal Chem. 2001 8(13): 1543-1572; G. Moyle, The Emerging Roles of Non-Nucleoside Reverse Transcriptase Inhibitors in Antiviral Therapy, Drugs 2001 61 (1): 19-26). Although over thirty structural classes of NNRTIs have been identified in the laboratory, only three compounds have been approved for HIV-1 therapy: efavirenz, nevirapine and delavirdine.
Initially viewed as a promising class of compounds, in vitro and in vivo studies quickly revealed the NNRTIs presented a low barrier to the emergence of drug resistant HIV-1 strains and class-specific toxicity. Drug resistance frequently develops with only a single point mutation in the RT. While combination therapy with NRTIs, PIs and NNRTIs has, in many cases, dramatically lowered viral loads and slowed disease progression, significant therapeutic problems remain. (R. M. Gulick, Eur. Soc. Clin. Microbiol. and Inf. Dis. 2003 9(3): 186-193) The cocktails are not effective in all patients, potentially severe adverse reactions often occur and the rapidly reproducing HIV virus has proven adroit at creating mutant drug-resistant variants of wild type protease and reverse transcriptase. There remains a need for safer drugs with activity against wild type and commonly occurring resistant strains of HIV.
Certain N-phenyl phenylacetamide compounds have been found to have a variety of pharmacological properties.
US 20030187068 (H. Miyachi et al.) discloses N-phenyl phenylacetamide compounds which are peroxisome proliferators-activated receptor (PPARα) ligands.
US 20030220241 (D. Defoe-Jones et al.) disclose N-phenyl phenylacetamide compounds use to prepare protein conjugates with a prenyl protein transferase which are cleaved by prostate-specific antigen and are useful for treating cancer. W09917777 (J. S. Desolms et al.) teach prenyl protein transferase compounds which include N-phenyl phenylacetamides.
N-(substituted)phenyl 3-phenoxy-phenylacetamide compounds have been disclosed in WO01/21596 (A. A. Mortlock et al.)as inhibitors of aurora 2 kinase which are potentially useful in the treatment of proliferative diseases.
N-phenyl 3-(substituted)phenoxy-phenylacetamide compounds have be disclosed in WO2000059930 as inhibitors of prenyl protein transferase.
N-(substituted)phenyl3-phenoxy-phenylacetamide compounds have been disclosed in US2003011435 (K. Tani et al.) as EP4 receptor antagonists which are potentially useful in the suppression of TNF-α production and induction of IL-10 production.
Benzanilide compounds have been disclosed in W09965874 (Y. Ohtake et al.) as vasopressin antagonists.
N-phenyl phenylacetamide compounds 1 wherein R1 can be substituted aryl, X can be O, n can be 0, R4 and R5 can be hydrogen have been disclosed in WO9315043 (T. Oe et al.) as acetyl CoA cholesterol O-acyltransferase inhibitors useful for reducing blood lipid levels and for treating arteriosclerosis.

N-Phenyl phenylacetamides have also been used as synthetic intermediates for the preparation of pharmacologically active compounds. N-(2-carboalkoxy-5-chloro-phenyl) phenylacetamides (A. Kreimeyer et al., J Med. Chem. 1999 42:4394-4404; J. J. Kulagowski et al., J. Med. Chem. 1994 37:1402-1405 K. Ackermann et al., WO 97/26244), N-(2-cyano-5-chloro-phenyl) phenylacetamides (M. Rowley et al., J. Med. Chem. 1997 40:4053-4068; R. W. Carling et al., J. Med. Chem., 1997 40:754-765 and N-(2-nitrophenyl) phenylacetamides ( J. F. W. Keana et al., WO 96/22990) have been disclosed and utilized as intermediates for the synthesis of ligands for the glycine site on the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA)receptor. NMDA ligands have been investigated for treating CNS disorders thought to be related neuronal death caused by over-stimulation of the post synaptic receptor sensitive to N-methyl-D-aspartic acid. Such disorders include Alzheimer's disease, epilepsy and cerebral ischemia. These compounds and indications are unrelated to the present invention.
2-Benzoyl phenyl-N-[phenyl]-acetamide compounds 2a and 2b have been shown to inhibit HIV-1 reverse transcriptase (P. G. Wyatt et al., J. Med. Chem. 1995 38(10):1657-1665). Further screening identified related compounds, e.g. 2-benzoyl phenyloxy-N-[phenyl]-acetamide, 3a, and a sulfonamide derivative 3b which also inhibited reverse transcriptase (J. H. Chan et al., J. Med Chem. 2004 47(5):1175-1182; C. L. Webster et al., WO01/17982).

Pyridazinone non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors 1 have been described by J. P. Dunn et al. in U. S. Publication 20040198736 filed Mar. 23, 2004 and by J. P. Dunn et al. in U. S. Publication No. 2005021554 filed Mar. 22, 2005. 5-Aralkyl-2,4-dihydro-[1,2,4]triazol-3-one, 5-aralkyl-3H-[1,3,4]oxadiazol-2-one and 5-aralkyl-3H-[1,3,4]thiadiazol-2-one non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors 2 have been disclosed by J. P. Dunn et al. in U. S. Publication No. 20040192704 filed Mar. 23,2004 and by J. P. Dunn et al. in U.S. Publication No. 20060025462 filed Jun. 27, 2005. Related compounds are disclosed by Y. D. Saito et al. in U.S. Ser. No. 60/722,335. Phenylacetamide non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors have been disclosed by J. P. Dunn et al. in U.S. Ser. No. 11/112,591 filed Apr. 22, 2005 and methods for treating retroviral infection with phenylacetamide compounds have been disclosed by J. P. Dunn et al. in U.S. Publication No. 20050239881 filed Apr. 22, 2005; T. Mirzadegan and T. Silva in U.S. Ser. No. 60/728,443 filed Oct. 19, 2005; and Z. K. Sweeney and T. Silva in U.S. Ser. No 60/728,609 filed ##. These applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.

In WO2006/067587 published Jun. 26, 2006, L. H. Jones et al. disclose biaryl ether derivatives of formula 6 and compositions containing them which bind to the enzyme reverse transcriptase and are modulators, especially inhibitors, thereof.
